Goten is born
by BaileyRW
Summary: It's a small story, oneshot, about Gohan after the cell games when Goten is born. There had to be something going on when Goten was born right. So here it is. Story is WAY better then the summary.


**A/N: I've edited quite a bit, I think. it's much better now, hopefully you all like it as much or more! Read and review!**

Gohan laid uncomfortably in his bed, moving from side to side. His body covered in a nervous sweat. He kicked off his covers and groaned, determined to keep his eyes shut. He needed to get some sleep. He couldn't keep stressing himself out about his little brother being born. How could he take the place of his father… how could he take responsibility as man of the house…. he couldn't, there was no way. He couldn't do it. No, he had to keep his hopes up, everything was going to be fine. Tears starts to run down his hot sweat-covered face as he remembered the cell games, "It's all my fault…" He whispered in a low tone. 'If I had just finished off cell when I had the chance… if only I wasn't so stupid and cocky…' He thought to himself and lectured himself for the millionth night. "My dad would still be here…." He puckered his lower lip, squinted his tear-filled eyes even tighter. "He would still be here for my mom… and my brother…" He bit his lip in worry, sniffling up some tears and trying to get himself to sleep.

"GOHAN!" Chichi's pained voice was suddenly shot through the house, the walls shaking from the volume of her voice. Her groans and moans of pain heard through the walls. Gohan's eyes suddenly shot open in worry and he sat up quickly, he wiped his face with his arm in a second and stood up, slipping on his bunny slippers and running to his mothers room in his sweat pants.

"W-what's wrong!?" He panicked as he stared at his mother on her bed, holding her stomach and squinting in pain. She tried her best to keep up breathing exercises, but it was hard to do.

"I-I… I think it's aaaahhhH! … It's time…" She practically cried out as pained tears starts to escape the tear-ducts in her eyes. Gohan gasped and looked around as if trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. His brain so panicked and confused he couldn't thinking straight and get back in the present for a few minutes. Chichi noticed Gohan's sudden stop in motion, it was the same as Goku when Gohan was being born. If she were thinking rationally she may have thought it was cute, but with the amount of pain she was experiencing, she just felt annoyed. She grabbed at Gohans shirt and forced herself to a sitting position, using Gohan to balance against, "G-Gohan… g-get...me….to…." Her teeth clenched and she tried to hold onto Gohan, however, her knees weakened and she started to slide off the bed and fall forward to her knees. Luckily Gohan managed to catch her bridal style in his arms, not so frozen he would let his mother fall. "the… HOSPITAL!" She screeched the last part as she felt an especially painful contraction.

"D-don't worry m-ma!" He tried to reassure as he snapped his brain back into working order. He jogged to the window and jumped out, catching himself with his energy and bursting up into the air. Chichi held on tight to her sons shirt and tried to keep her breathing excercises going. Although, same as when Goku was carrying her for Gohan to be born, it was tough to do breathing exercises in the cold, stiff and thin air, practically dumping her knowledge of breathing excercise out the window.

Gohan had gotten to the hospital as fast as could, not like he would dare take his time with how tightly Chichi was holding onto him. If he wasn't a saiyan, he may have been bruised, however, luckily for him, he didn't bruise easily. He pushed the hospital doors open with his Ki-energy and skitted inside to a halt at the front desk, "M-My moms having a baby!" He explained quickly, unknown to him, he was brought to tears with worry and fear. Chichi suddenly screamed loudly again, surprising the nurse and Gohan. The nurse jumped up and had a wheelchair come to Gohan, Gohan sat her down in the wheelchair and watched as the doctors pushed her away. Gohan stood in shock as he watched her go, part of him wanted to go in to make sure she would be okay, although, the other part of him wanted him to wait where he knew it was safe. He's read many books of birth and raising children since he found out he was having brother, even watched some clips, he wasn't sure he was prepared to see it in person. He stood there in shock trying to figure out what he should do, barely even noticing as the nurse approached him. "Son Gohan…? Son Gohan! … Do you hear me…?" She wondered, waving a hand in front of him. Gohan suddenly shook his head and made eye contact with the nurse.

"H-huh.. o-oh! S-sorry… I was… uh… nevermind… what did you say..?" He wondered, trying to get his bearings back.

The nurse raised a brow for a moment, but brushed it aside, a new baby can do that to many men and boys. "I said you should wait in the waiting room…" She informed kindly, putting a hand on the teens shoulder and turning him around toward the waiting room, "You can call someone if you like." She told him, it might help for him to be able to talk to someone.

Gohan gave a short nod before walking blindly over to the pay phone. He dug around in his pocket for a moment and found some quarters, he only had enough for one call. He put in the quarters and for a moment his hand hovered over the numbered key. He gulped and thought about who he should call first. "I should probably call Bulma… she'll throw a fit if she's not the first to know." He chuckled a bit under his breath before dialing the number to capsule corp. The phone rang a couple times, and a couple more times. Gohan impatiently tapped at the side of the phone, worried she wouldn't pick up. Just as the last ring began to go off, a click was heard on the other line and a yawn was heard, "Who is it…?" She wondered in a tired groggy voice.

"Ohh… uhh…. B-Bulma…. I-it's Gohan…." He answered in a stuttery voice, unable to think of something else to say right away, he tried to plan it out in his head as she spoke.

"G-Gohan…?" Her voice sounded surprised, "Why are you calling so late…?" She laughed a confused laugh.

"Umm… my… uhh…" He tried to figure out how to word it, "...My brothers being born… I-I'm at the hosp-" He started nervously, however, was interrupted by an exploding excitement.

"RIGHT NOW!?" She wondered in bewilderment. Gohan could hear Vegeta's complaining voice in the background, no doubt complaining about needing sleep so he could get up early and train. "We'll be there in a moment! I want to help your mom through this!" She informed in a hurried tone. Gohan opened his mouth to say something else, stuttery no doubt, although before he could get a sound out, he heard the phone hang up again. He sighed and put the phone back on the hook, staring at his hand still holding onto it for a few moments. "Oh well…" he mumbled with a sigh, he put his hand in his sweatpant pocket again and pulled out the 10 cents he had left… he didn't want to risk going back to his house to get more change, or going to his house to call more people… he didn't want to come back and find out his brother was born 5 minutes ago. He sighed and took a seat in the waiting room. His thumbs twirled around each other and his foot tabbed uncontrollably. He bit his lip and stared at his thumbs.

After a few moments of waiting, the hospital doors flew open with ki power, Gohan's head snapping up and glancing it's way to see Vegeta fly in through the doors. He let them close as he entered. Bulma in his arms bridal style, and laying against her in her arms was a little 1 year old Trunks. Vegeta put her down and looked toward Gohan sitting down in the waiting chair, then back to Bulma, "Why do we have to be here..?" He spat in annoyance, Bulma rolled her eyes at him and approached the front desk, deciding he didn't deserve an answer, "Which room is Chichi in…? She's a close friend of mine and I wanted to be there for her…" She informed the receptionist. The woman punched some keys in her computer with a nod and then stood up, "The nurse will take you there and see if it's okay with the patient." She informed. Bulma nodded then turned to Vegeta, "Take your son." She ordered the saiyan prince. He bared his teeth and glared at the woman, "Why..?"

"Well… unless you want to come in with me and see the miracle of birth..?" She raised a brow at her husband daringly. He gave a disgusted look before taking the boy in his arms and allowing the little tyke to curl up in his arm and rest his eyes. "Damn women." He spat, Bulma smiled at her prince and leaned in to give him a peck on his cheek, whispering something to him before leaning away and waving at him. Vegeta sighed and looked back to Gohan. He walked over and sat beside him in the empty seat.

"So…." Gohan mumbled awkwardly, twirling his thumbs between each other, "Y-you still training just as hard…?" He wondered, raising a brow toward Vegeta curiously, trying to start a conversation.

"Of course, half-breed. Unlike you I don't get soft in times of peace." He spat coldly to the teen.

"Uggghhh.." Gohan groaned in annoyance, his hands dropped against his knees, "Why do you always act like I'm insulting you or something!?"

"Moron, you couldn't insult me if you tried. Not in your dreams, low-class scum." Vegeta spat again.

"Can you stop calling me Low-class scum!?" Gohan wondered in a demanding tone.

"I can call you whatever I deem necessary! I'm still a prince, boy!" He informed in that princely tone of his.

Gohan clenched his teeth, just about to burst as he glared up at the older saiyan, "I guess you're just making the best out of the moment, cause you'd be to scared to say anything if my dad was alive, right?" He dared the saiyan prince.

Vegeta looked as if he were about to burst a vein, his teeth clenched as his eyes lowered, "I could care less if that buffoon of a saiyan were alive or dead, because if he were, it wouldn't last very long."

"As if your strength could ever compare to my dad!" Gohan spat quickly back at the prince, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked the other way.

"You better learn to keep that big mouth shut before I show you what a long day of training can do!" Vegeta clenched his teeth, about ready to stand up and slam a fist toward Gohan, however, he remembered the fragile little being in his arms and he resisted standing up to his feet and getting more threatening.

"I'm SOOOOOOOooooOOOOooOOO Scared!" Gohan insisted, sticking his tongue out toward Vegeta as he got to his feet and got in a defensive stance, he was about to continue egging the saiyan prince on until he heard the fragile being in Vegeta's arms burst out into tears. Gohan's mouth fell agape and his clenched fists fell flat, his head dropped down, "S-sorry… Vegeta…" He was rather quick to apologize for his behavior, "I… I haven't been able to get much sleep…. I guess… I'm just crabby…" He mumbled in an unforgiving tone. Then looked up at Vegeta, holding trunks at arms length and bouncing him over his knee, as if in attempted to get Trunks to stop crying. However, it didn't help much, the saiyan prince wasn't very good at comforting something so small. Gohan puckered his lips out to the side before deciding to intervene, "... C-can I help..?" He wondered, grabbing the baby boy from Vegeta, Vegeta practically giving the crying machine away at this point. Gohan cradled the boy in his arms and rocked him as he took his seat again. He continued rocking the boy gently before putting his pinky in the half-saiyans mouth and letting Trunks suck on it as a comforting mechanism. Trunks hands came up and wrapped around Gohan's wrist to make sure his comfort wouldn't leave.

"I suppose it's forgiven for now… you did manage to get that thing to stop making noise.." He seemed grateful, or as grateful as the saiyan prince could possibly show. Vegeta watched closely as Gohan continued to rock Trunks, right up to the point where Trunks was fast asleep, and Gohan slowly took his pinky back to his own possession. Vegeta looked up at Gohan, then spoke up again, "You should learn to control that temper." He ordered, "It could get you in a lot of trouble if you try that again." He was mostly threatening than warning.

Gohan laughed awkwardly and gave a weak smile to the prince, "R-right… hee hee.." He stuck his tongue out and wiped his face, "Like I said… I haven't gotten much sleep…"

Vegeta only grunted, not knowing what else to say to the boy, he looked toward the door, wanting desperately to go back home and sleep in his nice comfy warm bed. However, the woman would never forgive him if he left her there with Trunks. It was trouble he wasn't about to risk.

They waited in quiet after that, Vegeta not complaining that Gohan was stuck holding the small creature. As Bulma came out with a big cheerful smile she approached the three saiyans and took the smaller one back in her arms, rubbing the side of his little face gently before tucking him away in her arms. She then smiled at her husband and Gohan, "C'mon, you guys have got to see the baby!" She ordered, pulling Gohan gently up out of his seat. Gohan stood up as she wished and she lead the way, Vegeta trailing behind Gohan. The saiyan prince seemed as if he could fall asleep even while walking.

As they stepped into the room, Gohan stood in front of Chichi's bed, "Y-you okay ma…?" He wondered with a worried tone, kneeling down beside Chichi, his brows furrowed with concern, it didn't give any attention to the little being in her arms. "I'm fine dear, look at your new brother…" She said weakly, raising the baby up toward Gohan.

Gohan made eye contact with the child and watched as he began making noises with his mouth and different sounds came out depending on how much spit start spilling out. Gohan glanced nervously to Chichi and she only gave a short nod and held Goten toward Gohan more. The teen was unsure what or how to do it, but he slowly reached his hands out to his brother, he researched enough to guess at it. He put one hand securely behind Goten's head and the other wrapped around his delicate little body, "H-he's so fragile…." Gohan mumbled under his breath, tears escaping his eyes. He stared into the little boy, who already had quite a bit of hair, and it was all too obvious as he got older it would mirror Goku so much more than it was now.

"His name is Goten…" Chichi announced to her son, "It just came to me a few nights ago." She had a light smile on her face as if keeping a secret. Gohan decided not to intervene in that little secret, deciding it wasn't important. Although, Chichi had been keeping a secret that would interest him, and it was that Goku spoke to her through King Kai and they discussed names together. She just needed that secret to herself… that's all she had.

Gohan smiled down at Goten and Goten looked back up with a rather blank expression, Gohan's eyes grew wide and full of emotion, tears beginning to fill them up. He sniffed and held Goten gently against his chest, lowering his head over the baby, as if giving a hug to the boy, "G-Goten…" He whispered the baby's name under his breath, relief filling every ounce of his body. Looking into his eyes and holding him had helped put some things back in order. He was prepared to help take care of Goten, and he knew it. He and his mother would do a fine job taking care of Goten. Although, Gohan could never take the place of a father in Goten's life, a big brother was just as helpful. He knew all was going to be well.

He was just suddenly shot with so much hope. Vegeta stared at the younger saiyan from afar, almost appearing to be glaring, but his gaze was more worrisome than that. He was worried for the boy and hoped all would be well for him and his family. He almost wanted to provide some help to them… almost… he was far too busy training though.

As Gohan pulled away he noticed Goten was suddenly starting to smile up at his brother and giggle, Gohan gave a surprised look and looked to Chichi, who only smiled up at her two sons. Vegeta approached him and put a hand on his shoulder, just a hand, no words escaped his lips. Gohan glanced up at the saiyan prince and he only smiled that same son smile that Vegeta had grown to resent for many years. Although, this time, Vegeta was almost happy for the Half-saiyan for finding some form of piece. Vegeta let go and looked away, glancing to Bulma who happen to be smiling toward Vegeta with a knowing gaze. Vegeta growled and shot her a nasty scowl for staring and knowing what he was doing. He let out a huff and walked toward the door, "C'mon Bulma, or I'm leaving you here." He ordered in a huffy annoyed tone. Bulma stuck her tongue out at him teasingly as she followed behind.

Gohan smiled down at his brother happily, now not only all his sorrows had melted away, but his fear was gone. He wasn't going to let anything get in the way of allowing him happiness on the day of his brothers birth.


End file.
